You? And I? Marriage?
by laxyovrds
Summary: Ryeowook adalah namja yang berkuasa di sekolahnya, sampai suatu kejadian merubah semuanya.


**You? And I? Marriage?**

**Main Cast: YeWook Yesung Ryeowook (S.J)**

**Other Cast: see by your own eyes ok ^^**

**Genre: Romance, comedy, sad**

**Rated: T/R (karena kalau yaoi ga mungkin di baca sama anak kecil kan?)**

**Length: 1/?**

**Sumary: Aku adalah orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolahku dan daerah sekitarnya, tetapi sejak bertemu dengannya semua berubah derastis.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Male x Male**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di SuJu HighSchool.

Lapangan SuJu HighSchool

Terlihat banyak siswa/siswi SuJu HS sedang berkerumun seperti melihat pertunjukkan yang menarik.

"Jadi kau ya yang sudah berani menggoda kekasihku kemarin?" Ucap seorang namja yang kalau dilihat dari pakaiannya sudah jelas kalau dia adalah seorang Bad Boy, pada seorang namja tampan sekaligus manis yang ada di depannya.

"Yeoja kekasihmu itu yang seperti apa? Di dunia ini yeoja itu tidak cuma satu." Jawab namja tampan dan imut itu.

"Dasar kurang ajar!" Bad Boy itu memukul namja tampan dan manis itu sampai namja itu mundur kebelakang dengan sudut bibir berdarah. Beberapa orang anggota Bad Boy namja tampan dan manis tersebut hampir saja maju untuk menyerang orang yang memukul Ketua anggota Bad Boy itu yang tidak lain adalah namja tampan dan manis itu, tetapi namja tampan dan manis itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan anak buahnya itu.

"So, yeoja mana yang kau maksud itu?" Namja tampan dan manis itu berbicara sambil sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, membuat orang yang memukulnya tadi semakin marah. Orang itu hampir saja kembali memukul namja tampan dan manis itu, tetapi namja tampan dan manis itu mendahuluinya. Namja tampan dan manis itu lebih dulu memukul namja yang tadi memukulnya membuat namja itu jatuh tersungkur ke belakang, sangat mengejutkan mengetahui namja tampan dan manis itu berhasil memukul lawannya hingga jatuh tersungkur di tanah mengingat ukuran tubuh namja tampan dan manis itu lebih kecil dari lawannya.

Namja tampan dan manis itu menatap anak buah dari musuhnya yang terlihat akan menyerangnya dengan tatapan yang cukup mengerikan.

"Jadi, masih ada yang mau melawanku lagi?" Ucap namja tampan dan manis itu. anak buah dari lawan namja itu tidak ada yang berani maju untuk menyerang karena mereka melihat ketua mereka yang jatuh tersungkur di tanah karena terkena pukulan telak dari namja tampan dan manis itu.

Lawan dari namja tampan dan manis itu terlihat berusaha berdiri dari keadaan tersungkurnya yang baginya cukup memalukan. "Sial!" Namja itu berdiri dan berlari menuju namja tampan dan manis itu untuk membalas pukulan yang tadi dia terima.

"Cukup!" Ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang, suara itu berhasil menghentikan gerakan namja yang akan memukul namja tampan dan manis itu serta membuat namja itu jatuh tersungkur kebawah karena mengerem mendadak.

"Cih! Pengganggu datang." Gumam namja tampan dan manis itu.

"Kalian semua bubar! Kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing pelajaran akan dimulai!" Ucap namja yang baru datang itu membuat siswa/siswi yang sedang menonton adegan tadi segera kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing kecuali kedua team Bad Boy yang sedang berkelahi tadi. "Kau Ok Taecyeon segera kembali ke sekolah mu! Dan jangan lupa bawa teman-teman mu pergi dari sini!" Perintah namja yang baru datang itu pada Taecyeon yang tidak lain adalah lawan dari namja tampan dan manis.

"Awas kau!" Bisik Taecyeon sebelum pergi meninggalkan SuJu HS.

"Kalian semua juga cepat kembalilah ke kelas masing-masing!" Sambung namja yang baru datang itu. "Kecuali kamu!" Kata namja itu kepada namja tampan dan manis. "Kamu ikut ke ruangan ku!" Perintah namja itu kepada namja tampan dan manis itu.

"Cih! Merepotkan saja." Gumam namja tampan dan manis itu.

Dengan terpaksa namja tampan dan manis itu mengikuti namja yang tadi membuat perkelahiannya berhenti. Beberapa lama kemudian dia beserta namja itu sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Ruang Kepala Sekolah, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

Namja yang menghentikan pertarungan tadi duduk di belakang sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan Kepala Sekolah Kim Young Won (Kangin), sedangkan namja tampan dan manis itu duduk di kursi di depan meja tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Kim Ryeowook?" Ucap Kangin pada namja tampan dan manis itu yang bernama Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menatap Kangin datar.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah? Aku sudah memberikan semua fasilitas yang terbaik untukmu, kemarin mobil BMW Sport yang minta sudah aku berikan, Handphone model terbaru juga kubelikan, PSP dan PS3 juga sudah kubelikan. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah berhenti membuat masalah?" Jelas Kangin pada Ryeowook yang notabene adalah anaknya satu-satunya.

"Karena membuat masalah itu menyenangkan." Jawa Ryeowook singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Padahal kau pintar dan tidak bermasalah dalam pelajaran. Tetapi kau sering bolos dan nilai sopan santun mu itu sangat buruk!" Kata Kangin mulai emosi, karena bukan sekali ini saja Ryeowook berkelahi dan membuat malu dirinya yang adalah kepala sekolah dari SuJu HS.

"So? Terserah aku mau berbuat apapun, aku adalah manusia dan manusia itu butuh kesenangan, itu adalah Hak Asasi Manusia." Jelas Ryewook.

"Tetapi hal yang membuatmu senang itu membuatku malu!" Kangin mulai emosi dan mau melempar sebuah buku yang cukup tebal kearah Ryeowook.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi Kepala Sekolah!" Orang yang mengetuk pintu itu menghentikan Kangin yang hampir saja melempar buku itu kepada Ryeowook.

"Masuk!" Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang datang melalui suaranya maka dari itu dia langsung saja menyuruh orang itu masuk, lalu dia Kangin kembali duduk di kursinya.

Seorang namja memasuki ruangan itu. "Pak Kepala Sekolah saya ingin memberikan laporan pelanggaran siswa selama sebulan." Lalu namja yang baru masuk itu menaruh sebuah buku ke atas meja Kangin. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Tunggu Jong Woon!" Ucap Kangin yang tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan ide pada namja yang baru akan keluar dari ruangan itu yang ternyata bernama Jong Woon alias Yesung.

"Ada apa Pak?" Tanya Yesung yang kembali menghadap Kangin.

"Begini kau kan Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, kau juga murid paling teladan dan paling pintar di sekolah ini, bisakah kau menolongku?" Tanya Kangin pada Yesung.

"Tentu saja Pak Kepala Sekolah." Jawab Yesung.

"Apa kau ada rencana selama liburan musim panas ini?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

"Hmm, saya tidak ada rencana apapun selama liburan musim panas ini." Yesung menjawab lagi.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk menemani Ryeowook selama liburan musim panas ini dirumahku sekaligus mengajarinya agar lebih sopan dan disiplin?" Jelas Kangin.

"MWO!" Kata-kata Kangin barusan sukses membuat Ryeowook yang tadinya tidak terlalu perduli dangan pembicaraan mereka kaget dan membelalakkan matanya kea rah Kangin.

"Tentu saja bisa." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"MWO!" Sekarang Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya kearah Yesung. "Aniya! Aku ngga mau selama liburan musim panas harus serumah sama dia!" KAta Ryeowook pada Kangin.

"Tidak ada penolakkan. Ryeowook serahkan kunci rumah yang ada padamu pada Yesung." Perintah Kangin pada Ryeowook.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyerahkannya pada Yesung semua fasilitasmu aku ambil dan kartu kreditmu aku blokir." Kata Kangin pada Ryeowook.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, serahkan kuncimu pada Yesung sekarang juga!" Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Ryeowook menyerahkan kunci itu pada Yesung, Yesung tersenyum saat menerima kunci itu.

"Yesung besok pagi supirku akan menjemputmu." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang kalian berdua boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing." Kata Kangin pada Ryeowook dan Yesung. Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu lebih dulu dari Yesung.

Depan Ruang Kepala Sekolah

"Sampai jumpa besok Ryeowook." Ucap Yesung pada Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Jawab Ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. 'Manis.' Ucap Yesung dalam hati. Ryeowook langsung pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Keesokan paginya…

Rumah Ryeowook

Rumah Keluarga Ryeowook cukup besar, 2 tingkat, 6 kamar tidur yang setiap kamarnya memiliki kamar mandi, 1 dapur, 1 ruang makan, 1 kolam renang, 1 ruang tamu, 2 ruang santai di lantai atas dan bawah, halaman belakang yang cukup luar, garasi, dan halaman depan. Semuanya diperindah dengan perabotan-perabotan yang mewah dan mahal.

Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong

Saat bel rumah itu berbunyi seorang pelayan membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong!" Ucap Yesung pada pelayan itu.

"Annyeong! Anda tuan Yesung bukan?" Tanya pelayan itu pada Yesung.

"Benar." Jawab Yesung.

"Tuan besar sudah memberitahukan tentang anda pada saya. Silahkan masuk tuan, saya sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk tuan. Silahkan ikuti saya." Yesung mengikuti pelayan itu naik ke lantai dua lalu mempersilahkan Yesung masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar.

Kamar Yesung di rumah Ryeowook

"Ini kamar tuan, kata Tuan Besar Tuan Yesung boleh menggunakkan semua fasilitas yang ada disini dan Tuan Besar juga bilang Tuan Yesung lah yang berkuasa untuk member perintah selama Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar berlibur." Jelas pelayan itu pada Yesung yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu. "Kalau ada yang Tuan butuhkan Tuan bisa memanggil saya. Apa ada yang Tuan butuhkan?" Tanya pelayan itu pada Yesung.

"Tolong kau liburkan semua pekerja, dari mulai pelayan, pembantu, supir, dan juga tukang kebun selama liburan musim panas." Perintah Yesung pada pelayan itu yang dijawab dengan anggukkan.

"Apa ada lagi yang tuan butuhkan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Sekarang kau antarkan aku berkeliling rumah ini." Perintah Yesung lagi.

"Baik Tuan silahkan ikuti saya."

Depan Kamar Yesung

"Tuan di sebelah kanan adalah kamar Tuan Ryeowook, sedangkan kamar Tuan dan Nyonya besar ada di dekat tangga." Jelas pelayan itu pada Yesung.

'Jadi kamar Ryeowook tepat di sebelah kamar ku ya.' Ucap Yesung dalam hati.

Lalu Yesung dan pelayan itu berkeliling rumah.

Setelah acara berkeliling rumah selesai Yesung kembali ke kamarnya, beberapa menit kemudian pelayan yang mengantar Yesung berkeliling tadi kembali karena ingin pamit pulang pada Yesung.

"Tuan ini kunci semua ruangan di rumah ini." Pelayan itu menyerahkan gantungan dengan banyak kunci pada Yesung. "Apa ada lagi yang Tuan butuhkan sebelum saya pulang?"

"Hmm, Ryeowook dimana?" Tanya Yesung pada Pelayan itu.

"Tuan muda Ryeowook ada di kamarnya. Apa ada lagi yang tuan butuhkan?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Tidak ada lagi. Sekarang kau boleh pulang." Jawab Yesung yang dijawab pelayan itu dengan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda permisi.

Sekarang rumah di rumah itu hanya ada Ryeowook dan Yesung.

**TBC**

Ini FF pertama yang aku post jadi mian kalau banyak kesalahan ok.

Mohon Read dan Reviewnya.

Jeongmal Kamsahamnida buat yang udah mau baca. ^^


End file.
